Revelations
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: After a year together, Weiss is trying to ignore her feelings for the dolt that she calls her partner. But, when something goes wrong on a regular patrol, Weiss can't hold it in anymore. The question is: how will Ruby react? Huge thanks and credit to HolyOrdersOtaku and his story, Team Effort. It was incredible inspiration and spawned one of the most important parts of this story.


Revelations

 _ **A/N: Sup hunters and huntresses, another one-shot here. This one won't be smutty or contain any futas; this is simply WhiteRose fluff.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and check out my other stories**_ __

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. They are all the property of Rooster Teeth. This is purely for the entertainment of others.**

"Weeeeiiiissss, I'm bored." The whiny voice of Ruby echoes throughout the forest, reverberating through and off the trees. The mockingjays, crows, and robins fly through and over the branches, chirping beautiful songs the whole way. The gentle breeze blows through each and every leaf, giving the forest a feeling of life.

"You say that every time." Weiss responds with the same coldness that kills the flowers in the winter. "The patrols are necessary so stop complaining."

"But nothing ever happens and it's so boring." Her whine is almost as high pitched as the current melody the mockingjays are producing. "I just wish that something happened, like maybe a few Grimm here and there or something."

Weiss gives her a glare, Ruby not knowing that it was slightly forced. Even though she may act cold, it's her way of dealing with some rather unfamiliar feelings. Feelings that she's been taught to never have, especially for another girl… and yet, it happened. It didn't happen quickly, it was a slow burn of love.

Weiss truly saw her as a dolt, some kid who got lucky and had everything handed to her.

Then, on one fateful day, everything changed.

 **Flashback**

 _Weiss walks into the dorm room, already annoyed about the excessive amounts of homework and duties that were assigned to her. I mean, seriously, why does she have to assign 10 assignments every single day? It's unnecessary. Weiss sighs and takes in the cramped surroundings._

 _The two pairs of bunkbeds sit on either side of the room, the worn out desk in front of her, under the windowsill. She decides to take a shower… but hears something. Something that simply annoys her even more._

 _Ruby, snoring away without a worry in the world. That dolt, she can get away with anything. Earlier that day, she saw Ruby sleeping and the teacher didn't address it at all. She'd never be able to do something like that._

 _She skulks away into the bathroom, her anger being fueled the more she thinks about everything today. I couldn't even get any coffee today. She didn't go to sleep when she usually did and in turn, she slept in late and had to run to class to make sure she wasn't late. That was also the same class that Ruby slept through. She takes a longer shower than usual since she couldn't take one this morning because, again, she slept in._

 _When she finally got out, she sees that Ruby is up… and playing videogames. She doesn't even study, what the hell? "Hey Weiss, what's up?" Ruby asks, completely focused on beating The Nameless King… and this is her 25_ _th_ _try. "Damn it!" Make that 26_ _th_ _._

 _From everything that happened throughout the day, sleeping in, no coffee, all the homework, Ruby getting away with sleeping in class, Ruby not studying, she snaps and menacingly walks over to the TV. She pulls the cords out of the wall, just before Ruby was about to beat his dragon, The King of Storms. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Ruby asks, rather annoyed._

 _Weiss gives her one of the worst ice glares anybody has ever seen from the Ice Queen and she doesn't hold back. "You can just get away with anything you want! You don't have to do anything, you don't need to stay after class, you don't study. All you do is sleep and play videogames, you ignorant dolt!" Tears begin to sting Ruby's eyes, but Weiss doesn't stop. "I am so done with this! I should be team leader, not you! Ozpin made a mistake and you know it!"_

 _The tears freely fall down her cheeks, but something else appears. Something none have seen. Anger. "YOU ICY BITCH!" Weiss stumbles back. She had never heard Ruby yell or cuss or even get angry, let alone at her. Ruby stalks toward her, anger growing in each step. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO DO EVERY DAY." She screams at her. "I HAVE TO TALK TO EVERY SINGLE TEACHER EVERY SINGLE DAY. I HAVE TO DESPARATELY STUDY EVERY NIGHT UNTIL 4 IN THE MORNING TO KEEP MY GRADES UP. I HAVE TO GO TO THESE GODDAMN LEADERSHIP CLASSES EVERY DAY WHERE I GET JUDGED BY OZPIN HIMSELF TO DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT HE MADE A MISTAKE AND EVERY DAY, I DREAD THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE DID AND REALIZES IT." Salty tears stream from her red, puffy eyes as she screams at the top of her lungs._

 _Weiss gasps, sitting on the floor, already beginning to loathe herself for making such assumptions. "Rub-"_

" _NO!" Ruby angrily interrupts but begins to calm down. "You have no idea Weiss!" The amount of venom held in her voice makes tears sting at Weiss's eyes, for the first time since she was seven. "If all of my class grades aren't B's or higher, I'll be kicked out!" Ruby glares at Weiss, before covering her mouth quickly. She obviously wasn't supposed to say that._

" _Wh-What?" Weiss stutters, something else she hasn't done since her childhood._

 _Ruby sighs and turns around. I guess there's no way around it, I have to tell her. "In a few weeks, Ozpin is going to evaluate my grades and what he's seen from me over the past year and if he doesn't think it's good enough…" She hesitates for a moment. "I'll be kicked out of Beacon." Weiss gasps. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." She turns back around and looks Weiss in her puffy eyes. "That's why I'm studying for hours upon hours every day, most of the time going to 4 in the morning. Today was one of the few days I took a break, and that was because Yang told me to since she knows about it. She explained what was going on to the professors so they let me sleep in class. I played videogames for the first time in months." She solemnly and quietly explains._

 _Weiss stares at her in utter shock, not believing that she could be so stupid and oblivious. I should've seen how hard she really worked, I should've seen that she really tried. What type of person am I? I'm supposed to be there for my teammates and yet, all I've done is put them down._

 _Her head drops. "I'm so sorry." Ruby looks at her in confusion. She had never heard Weiss use such a quiet voice before. She's always so confident and sure of herself, but not right now. "I am such a terrible person."_

 _Ruby drops down. "Hey, no you're not. I shouldn't have yell-"_

" _But you had every right to!" Weiss finally lifts her head and Ruby sees it. Actual tears are falling from her eyes and her lip is quivering. "I should've seen it, I should've been there for you rather than put you down…" Her head drops once again. "You were right. I am a bitch."_

" _No you're not." She looks at the top of her head with determination and continues. "You may act cold sometimes and you may act mean." She gently lifts her head and locks eyes with her, placing her soft, yet calloused hand on Weiss's cheek. "But you are so much more than that. You are Weiss. Not Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, not Weiss the Ice Queen… and certainly not Weiss the b-word. You are a confident, brave and smart woman." She smiles sweetly, displaying her care. "And I'll always be here to remind you so you don't forget."_

 _Weiss smiles and holds Ruby's hand on her cheek. "Thank you. And I promise, from now on, I'll be there for you. I'll help you study, I'll help you train, I'll help in any way I can."_

 **Flashback end**

Every day after that, Weiss helped Ruby study and make sure she got an A in every class. By the end of those few weeks, Ozpin was most impressed with the youngest Beacon student. Yet, all those days together stirred something in Weiss's heart. At first, she would notice her eyes or hair and take note of how pretty they looked. Then she noticed her facial features and how her brow or lip quirked a certain way when something happened.

From there, it spun out of control and she began to unwillingly stare at… other features of Ruby's that grew quite a bit over the past few months. It took her a while, but when she realized that she developed a crush, she of course tried to deny it and it took her even longer to finally accept it.

When she finally accepted it… well, she didn't really know what to do. She was usually the receiver of the crush, not the crusher. Instead of acting on it, She tries to ignore it, but it's becoming increasingly harder every day. She knows that, sooner or later, she will have to tell her. She prefers later.

"Be careful what you wish for Ruby. A few Grimm here and there can quickly turn into an ambush or army." Weiss explains, trying to avoid looking at her so she doesn't become distracted.

"Well I'm not worried. Together, we could take on the world." Ruby giggles and spins in a circle, being her usual care-free self.

Weiss allows herself a small giggle. "Maybe so, but still, let's be careful."

"Fine, fine."

They continue their patrol of the Oum forest, looking for any signs of a Grimm nest, but find none. When they reach the edge, they see and hear nothing and turn back, planning on studying for the test tomorrow when they get back.

The chirping birds in the trees suddenly stop and the forest goes dead silent. The two girls stop and listen, an obvious tension in the air. They both draw their weapons, ready for an attack. _Snap!_ Weiss reacts immediately and spins in a ballet circle, sending a fire wave straight at the sound. Ruby heard it as well and reacts in perfect sync with Weiss, jumping into the air and behind her, out of the way.

The Ursa is precisely hit and instantly burns, leaving only ash. They hear growling and at least a dozen more Ursa come out of the trees, knowing their poorly planned ambush was foiled and that they must attack directly. Weiss and Ruby look at each other and nod, Ruby taking the East side and Weiss taking the West side.

The forest was filled with the sounds of gunshots, dust use, and the screams of agony from the Grimm. The birds flew away and chirped, scared by the death and violence.

Within ten minutes, an unmoving circle of Grimm is left around the girls, most cut in half, some with holes in their chests, and two piles of ash are all that remains. They both pant from the intense battle and wait, ready for another ambush. After a few moments, they finally holster their bloody weapons.

Weiss turns to Ruby and adorns a small smirk. "What'd I tell you? Careful what you wish for."

"Shut up." They both laugh… when Ruby suddenly falls on her knees.

"Ruby?" Ruby falls over even more. "Ruby!" Weiss reacts quickly and slides over to Ruby, stopping her from falling all the way. They both kneel in front of each other, Ruby's breathing becoming more labored. Weiss looks down and sees blood coming from a cut. A lot of blood.

"Heh," Ruby laughs. "I should really be careful what I wish for." Ruby falls into Weiss's arms and her eyelids firmly shut.

"Ruby!?" She feels for a pulse. _Thu-thump… thu-thump… thu-thump. It's slow. She needs help, now!_ Weiss picks her up bridal style and summons her glyphs, knowing speed is necessary to save the red-haired beauty's life.

Weiss sprints and reaches speeds she's never felt before. Everything is a blur as she goes and she knows she'd never be able to reach such speeds if Ruby wasn't hurt. In the moment however, all she can think about is getting Ruby to safety. The leaves of the trees fly off into the air as she goes by. She makes it back to Beacon with amazing speed and all the others can see is a blur of red and white.

She bursts into the infirmary. "Help! I need help!" She screams out. Multiple nurses come running around the corner and when they see Ruby, begin yelling for multiple things to be done, none of which Weiss can hear as her worry is blocking it out.

When the nurses take Ruby, Weiss attempts to follow them, but is stopped. All she can do is watch as Ruby is carried away into another room and disappear out of sight. She can't hear what the nurse is saying, she can't hear what the students are saying, she can't hear what Blake and Yang are saying. She didn't even realize that they got there until much later. The only thing she can hear is the sound of Ruby's beating heart _Thu-thump… thu-thump… thu-thump… thu…_ stopping.

For the whole day, Weiss stays in the hospital, so paralyzed with fear, some might mistake her for a corpse at first glance. When the nurse finally comes out, Weiss is the first to stand up. "H-How is she?" She asks quietly, afraid of the answer.

The nurse smiles. _Smiling is good right? Yeah, it's good… right?_ "She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood but since you got here so fast, we were able to reverse the damage."

"Is she awake?" Yang asks, slightly leaning on Blake from being so tired. She was in a similar state of mind as Weiss, simply sitting there with no emotion or sadness. The only difference is that she had Blake, her girlfriend, to lean on. Weiss had no one. She's never had anyone except Klein and even then, he was just a butler. She needed someone to truly lean on.

"Yes she is. She is a very strong woman." _Yes she is, sometimes too strong for her own good._

"Ca-Can we see her?" Weiss questions, hoping the answer is yes. She's almost gone insane having to wait without seeing her at all.

"Yes, follow me." The nurse leads them down a few different hallways, until they finally come to a room at the end of a hall. "She's right in here." She opens the door and Weiss almost cries from both happiness and sadness. She finally sees her and sees that she is alive… but Ruby also looks very sick. She has multiple tubes and needles going through her arms and nose.

Weiss walks in first, slowly, almost to make sure she doesn't disturb her. When she makes it halfway to the bed, Ruby opens her eyes and turns, smiling wide when she sees Weiss. She can no longer help herself and practically runs straight to Ruby, hugging her as soon as she's close enough. "Ugh, nice to see you too." Ruby jokes.

Weiss hugs her tight, trying to express her worry and love and care. "I was so worried." Tears begin to fall down her face.

They separate and lock eyes. "I know," Ruby grabs Weiss's hand and holds it tightly. "and I'm so sorry." Ruby looks past Weiss and sees her sister and her girlfriend. "Yang!"

"Oh Ruby." Yang hugs Ruby; though, not as tightly as Weiss did. "I'm so happy you're ok." She says as they separate.

"Yeah, me too." Ruby jokes and they share a laugh. She makes eye contact with Blake. "Come here." Blake rolls her eyes and hugs her as well.

They spend the next half hour talking and trying to take attention off what happened. Within five minutes, it feels normal again. No worries, no life and death… just fun. "You're lying. There's no way you beat the Soul of Cinder on your first try."

They all laugh at Ruby's accusation pointed at Yang. "What can I say? You just need to-"

"I swear if you say get good, Imma put you in the room right next to mine."

Yang looks hesitant before continuing. "You just need to learn the timing of his attacks. Always try to stay behind him and dodge at the right time." She says nervously.

Ruby nods with narrowed eyes. "That's what I thought."

Weiss laughs, and then becomes a little more nervous. "Hey guys." They all look at her. "I was wondering if I could talk to Ruby alone."

"What? Wh-" Yang attempts to interrogate, but Blake clamps her hand over Yang's mouth and proceeds to leave, with the blonde in tow.

"Yeah sure, take your time. We'll just be right out here." Weiss looks at her appreciatively and Blake winks.

Once the door closes, Weiss takes a deep breath. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Ruby asks with a smile.

"Um, well, I just… I wanted to tell you something." She barely gets it out, her nervousness beginning to take control, causing her to stutter. Ruby looks at her confused but signals for her to continue anyway. "Basically um, after you fell and, um-"

"Maybe it'll be better if you start from the top?" Ruby suggests.

Weiss smiles and nods. "Yeah, probably. Ok well, this past year with you guys has been… the greatest year of my life." They both smile brightly. "And um, the main reason for that is because of you." The smiles instantly turns into a blush for both of them. "I mean, you bring so much brightness and innocence and just… kindness to the world. You always try to see the good in people… in me, and I think it's just amazing." Her smile then disappears and her head drops. "That's why, when I thought I might've lost you, I didn't even feel anything. I didn't feel any brightness or kindness. I didn't feel any darkness or coldness. I just felt… dead." She makes eye contact with her and through the darkness; Ruby realizes there are small tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't wanna lose you Ruby. I can't." Weiss buries her head in her hands and begins to sob.

Ruby watches in shock for a second before she reacts. She grabs Weiss's hand and squeezes. Weiss looks at her. "You're not gonna lose me. I'll always be here for you… even when I'm not. If what you said is true and I've brought you this light, then all you need to do is think of me and that light will come back."

Weiss shakes her head. "But it's so much more than that."

Ruby grabs Weiss's hand with both of hers this time and pulls her forward a bit. "What do you mean?" She looks at her in confusion.

The second Weiss turns around, she is mesmerized. Ruby's wide, caring eyes, her soft skin, her petite, yet mature features, it all enraptures her. She stares into Ruby's silver orbs and she can no longer resist the calling that she has felt for months now. She leans forward and presses her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby sits there in shock for a moment, before kissing back. They kiss gently, yet passionately at the same time, trying to express all of their love for each other. After a couple minutes, they finally separate, eyes closed. When they finally open their eyes, they both blush. "Um, well, that was… interesting." Weiss attempts to break the nervous tension, but only succeeds in adding to it."

"Um yeah." Weiss sits on the bed, unsure of what to do. Just as she's about to get up and leave, she feels a petite hand grab hers. She looks down and sees Ruby, smiling. "Where do you think you're going?" Weiss opens her mouth to say something, but Ruby shushes her. She closes her eyes and leans forward. "Just kiss me again." Weiss does just that, smiling wide the whole time, happy she's finally going to have someone to lean on.

 **In the hallway**

"Oh my God, she actually did it." Yang whispers, peeking through the door to her sister's room. "Do you think they're gonna-"

"No." Blake cuts her off before she can say anything inappropriate.

Yang simply smirks. "Maybe not yet, but soon."

Blake rolls her eyes. "You are such a pervert."

"Yes I am."


End file.
